


Either One

by Groot_the_tree



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Domestic, Evil Jim Moriarty, Fluff, Good and Evil, I Don't Even Know, Innocent Richard Brook, M/M, Richard Brook is Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Sebastian never knows if the man he falls asleep next to will be Richard or Jim when they wake up.
Relationships: Richard Brook/Sebastian Moran, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Either One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I think the thought was there but this ended up terrible. It was discussed in the comments of another fic and I wanted to try. It didn't work.

Seb never knew who he was going to wake up to. It was the sort of thing that kept life interesting while at the same time he wished he could know. 

While he was only dating one person, technically, James Moriarty wasn’t a normal man, far from it. There was no way anyone would ever think he was. 

For starters, he’s a criminal, the Napoleon of Crime, ruling the underground of London and possibly the entire world of criminals, Sebastian could never be certain. But there was a secret there, when wasn’t there a secret, after all?

There was another side to the man that few had ever seen. There were some days that Jim woke up and he wasn’t Jim at all. He was Richard Brook. 

Richard was the opposite of Jim in every way from how he dressed to his interests, he opposed what Jim spent his life working toward but the one thing they felt the same on was how they felt towards Sebastian Moran. 

It was complicated for Seb, he didn’t quite know what caused this split, Jim had never explained it to him and Seb had never asked. The two were the same person, technically, it wasn’t anything like that, just more like Jim woke up some mornings hating himself so much that he becomes someone else and on those days they do things that would never go on between them otherwise.

Today was one of those days, Sebastian realizes as he walks through the house to see Richard sitting on the sofa, watching telly, cartoons to be more specific and drinking juice. As soon as their eyes meet Richard is across the room, arms around Seb as he kisses his cheek.

“Morning.” Richard whispers, a soft smile on his face, “I missed you. Waiting on you to wake up for breakfast.” 

One thing that had been decided on early on after discovering this was that Richard was not to use the oven. There had been an incident that Sebastian would rather not think about. 

“You missed me? I was just in bed.” Seb says, softly, smiling at the other, Richard had a thing with saying stuff that confused him and would make Jim puke. 

“I know but I was getting lonely…and hungry.” He adds, almost shyly. 

Seb gives a soft laugh, “There it is, the real reason you missed me.” He says, teasing lightly. It was something that would have Jim rolling his eyes and pushing his shoulder in false annoyance. But not Richard.

“No it’s not, really I always miss you when we’re not together.” Richard is quick to assure, almost sounding panicked. 

“I know you do, I was teasing, no need to worry,” Seb says, kissing Richard’s hair. “Come on then, breakfast. I’m thinking chocolate chip pancakes.” He did know what the other’s favorite was, after all.

Richard gives a bright smile and nods in excitement, “Definitely.” He agrees, taking Seb’s hand in his as they walk into the kitchen. 

Sure there were big differences between Jim and Richard but in the end, Sebastian would happy accept either one that was present that day and would do anything to keep the smile on both their faces even if that took cooking for Richard and killing for Jim. He was their loyal tiger and nothing would change that.


End file.
